Maken Fairy
by KageSekai
Summary: Un joven mago peli rosa termina en un extraño mundo tras haber sido junto con sus compañeros encerrados en la espera de las hadas de la 1ra maestra, para salvarse de una persona que no creyó que volvería a ver, entonces qué pasará cuando el peli rosa entre a la escuela Tenbi y termine con muchas aventuras con unos compañeros que jamás pensarían estarían con él.
1. Chapter 1

_**Título: Maken-Fairy.**_

 _ **Crossfic: Maken-Ki y Fairy Tail y otro anime que pensare, posiblemente otros personajes de otro anime.**_

 _ **Parejas: Hasta el final del capítulo.**_

 _ **Resumen: Un joven mago peli rosa termina en un extraño mundo tras haber sido junto con sus compañeros encerrados en la espera de las hadas de la 1ra maestra, para salvarse de una persona que no creyó que volvería a ver, entonces qué pasará cuando el peli rosa entre a la escuela Tenbi y termine con muchas aventuras con unos compañeros que jamás pensarían estarían con él, por pedido de Kytsuneblue.**_

 _ **Desligue: No soy dueño ni de Fairy Tail ni de Maken-Ki salvo los Oc´s.**_

 ** _Además diré que este fic fue gracias a la idea de_** _ **Kytsuneblue (Aunque sí había pensado hacerlo antes, pero al no saber cómo llevar la historia, no la hice, pero si una persona piensa y me pide hacerlo, entonces lo haré o lo intentare, así que a ver como termina) así que disfruta del fic amigo mio.**_

* * *

 ** _Prólogo_** _ **.- El Dragón Y Un nuevo mundo.**_

 _ **POV DE NATSU.**_

 _Todo había terminado, habíamos vencido a Hades gracias a la ayuda de Happy y los demás Exceed, pero ahora nos enfrentábamos a un problema aún mayor, ya que no solo el despertar de "esa" persona, de quien era una persona que sabía más de mí que yo mismo._

 _Sino que también "eso" apareció, un ser con unas hermosas escamas negras como la más hermosa y oscura noche, con escamas azules eléctrico que parecían irreales, un ser tan grande que casi lograría tapar el sol si estaba cerca de ellos, con unos ojos blancos como perlas, su cuerpo grande y largo que solo una forma se le podría dar._

 _Sí, eso era un dragón y no cualquier dragón, era Acnologia, el dragón del apocalipsis, quien a su vez era la marca de nuestra desesperación, tras vencer a Hades aún recuperándonos, con nuestra magia débil y ante nuestros ojos apareció esa bestia alada cuya fuerza era superior a la de cualquier ser omnipotente posible, salvo por Igneel nadie puede con Igneel._

 _Pero aun con todos nuestros intentos nada funciono, nada podía pasar contra ese oponente, entonces renunciando a la idea de pelear contra un ser muy por encima de nosotros, nos tomamos de las manos y formamos un círculo._

 _Mis manos tocaron las de ellas, una era de rubia de ojos chocolates ingenua y bastante débil, peor con el espíritu de las hadas de la cual estoy orgullosa, sí, ella era mi compañera de equipo Lucy Heartfilia, la otra era de una persona por la cual había dado y daría mi vida una y otra vez, su cabello escarlata que me encantaba sus ojos chocolates y su gran temperamento rígido, sí, la 2da mujer del equipo Natsu, Erza Scarlet, ambas eran mujeres que apreciaba mucho…_

 _Pero solo una era verdad, ya que Lucy salía con otra persona, claro era lo mismo para la princesa de hielo que tenía una novia desde hace más de un mes y la única razón de no invitarla a ser su compañera fue para que Juvia no la molestara y que había hecho una promesa con Loke el año pasado, y aunque pareciera increíble, hasta Gajeel tenía novia, lo que lo molestaba al ser el único barón de todos los magos (De Fairy con fuerza más que la normal o más llamativo) sin pareja, pero eso era algo que no podía intervenir._

 _Aun así me agradaba tener el calor de esas 2 personas tan especiales conmigo, pero la verdad me entristecía el tener que irme ahora al otro mundo y dejar solos a los del gremio en casa, a la vez que estaba feliz de al menos estar así._

 _Morir con y a manos de su familia, sí, eso era lo mejor, ya que lo que estaba por matarnos, era la única cosa que estaba relacionada conmigo, mirando esos ojos blancos pude notar la tristeza en ellos, pero tenía que hacerlo._

 _Sí, así tenían que ser las cosas, Acnologia era mi familia, aún recuerdo que después de la repentina desaparición de Igneel, me cuido poco tiempo y me dejo cerca de un poblado para que viviera con más gente y como un mago en un gremio, mientras él se encargaba de asuntos más importantes._

 _Pero no estaba molesto, si iba a morir, que al menos fuera por un familiar mío, por Acnologia o Igneel, no me importaba, ya que estaba con mi familia._

 _Entonces Acnologia mando su rugido, todo mundo cerró los ojos y se sintió la fuerza del impacto._

 _ **POV NORMAL.**_

La isla sagrada de Fairy, al isla Tenroujima fue cubierta por un domo dorado con el símbolo de Fairy Tail, quien a su vez recibió el poder del rugido de Acnologia, pero entonces los magos salieron volando por la colisión, mandando a 4 magos a un portal de color negro con azul, que Mavis, la 1ra maestra del gremio no noto, sino hasta que era muy tarde.

 _ ***-*-*-*-EN UN LUGAR MISTERIOSO*-*-*-*-***_

En un espacio de múltiples colores, se encontraba un joven encapuchado quien tenía un libro en mano y pasaba sobre una sólida esfera, de la nada alejo su atención en el libro que tenía en su mano y noto 4 presencias, entonces se paró y se movió.

Tras un rato encontró la fuente de ese poder y encontró 5 cuerpos vagando en ese espacio.

– Como diablos entraron a la brecha dimensión – Se cuestionó el encapuchado pero solo suspiro, entonces incremento el tamaño de su barrera – Si continúan en este camino su dirección es… el mundo Maken – Dijo mirando la línea de ese lugar – Pero no hubieran aguantado todo el viaje sin perder su cuerpo en el intento… espera, que no son de la dimensión de Fairy en el reino de Fiore – Dijo al ver el tatuaje en forma de hada en el brazo de quien reconoció – Natsu – Dijo sorprendido – Esto puede llegar a ser divertido – Dijo con malicia en su voz.

Entonces el joven hombre siguió un rumbo y entonces tiro el cuerpo de los niños en otro portal, donde una gran locura empezaría.

 _ ***-*-*-*-*EN UN LUGAR DESCONOCIDO HACE MUCHO TIEMPO*-*-*-*-*-***_

En un mundo gobernado por los dioses, se encontraba un joven de cabello blanco con ojos negros como su alma, el cual vestía con un traje blanco, el cual estaba frente a un hombre de cabello plateado con ojos verde esmeralda quien a su vez mostraba un inmenso poder en contra del hombre delante de él.

– _**Que tu vengas y te burles de los dioses paganos es una cosa, pero no creas que perdonare un insulto a mi raza humano insignificante, más vale que te retractes y pidas perdón de rodillas humano insignificante –**_ Dijo un joven de cabello verde como el jade y unos ojos verdes igual que su cabello, quien llevaba una camisa amarilla bajo una chamarra abierta color verde y con botones de jade y un pantalón verde quien tenía la pupila rasgada.

– No, cuando acabe con su raza, serán ustedes los que lloren – Dijo un joven de cabello blanco con ojos negros sucios, quien llevaba un traje tradicional japonés blanco con un collar de perlas y una Magatama en el centro del colar.

– _**Yamato Takeru, hasta aquí tu arrogancia –**_ Dijo el ser que empezó a juntar energía de color jadeen su mano.

Ambos hombres combatieron el uno con el otro, el joven hijo de la familia del pueblo cercano conocido en un inicio como _Kousou (Para quien no lo entienda y haya visto el manga de Maken es Ouken de joven y para quien no ha visto el manga, es el malo de la historia, solo pongan Yamato Takeru y el joven de cabello arreglado es)_ , entonces la pela continuo, pero todo a favor del peli verde.

Entonces ambos se separaron, pero Yamato tenía más heridas, lo que lo dejaba en desventaja.

– Maldito dragones no permitiré que se metan en mi camino – Dijo al joven delante de él.

– _**Ni lo creas, yo Zirconis el dragón caballero de jade no lo permitiré –**_ Dijo Maken-Zirconis la contra parte del pervertido dragón.

Ambos se lanzaron a la pelea una vez más, pero la fuerza del dragón de jade era superior al del humano.

– _**No importa que te llamas o llamen a tu grupo muerto "Los Cazadores de Dioses", un dios no es nada contra un dragón –**_ Dijo Zirconis a Yamato.

Yamato enfurecido libero una monstruosa energía que el dragón ignoro, entonces cuando saco su espada, esta se acercó al dragón y… fue detenida con las manos desnudas, lo que sorprendió a Yamato.

Entonces el dragón humano junto energía en su boca y disparo un gran rugido, destrozando el cuerpo del joven humano que con sus últimas fuerzas prometió vengarse.

En ese momento, el dragón suspiro, ahora la serpiente le debía un favor, tanta a él como a sus 2 señores, pero entonces empezó a subir una montaña.

En la cima de la montaña había una inmensa roca de color plata, aunque si se miraba de cerca parecía una piedra con escamas plateadas, quien tenía a su lado a un enorme dragón de color blanco como la nieve que como la otra, tenía como escamas.

Cuando Zirconis se acercó entonces dijo.

– _**Rey Ginonji y Reina Yukishiro, he terminado con la misión que me dieron –**_ Dijo cortésmente arrodillándose frente a las rocas, las cuales empezaron a moverse.

La roca plateada se estiró y no solo un par de hermosas y plateadas alas que brillaban más con el sol, entonces salió, un cuerpo grande y con músculos, quien medía lo mismo que 5 torres rascacielos de 10 pisos, su cabeza parecida a la de un lagarto de igual, con escamas plateadas, su cuello con una parte blanca puro como su estómago, en sus piernas filosas garras y en su boca grandes colmillos, un par de cuernos en su cabeza y unos ojos plateados muy hermosos.

La piedra blanca también se levantó, extendiendo sus blancas alas casi transparentes, con un aura fría, su piel tan blanca como la nieve, su cabeza delicada y con sus escamas brillando, resaltando sus morados ojos, unos colmillos no muy grandes, su cuerpo cubierto de escamas y un poco de pelaje blanco, su cola que terminaba en una flecha como a la vez sonreía como una madre.

– _**Bien hecho Zirconis, con esto podemos calmar a Yamanata –**_ Dijo alegre la reina dragona.

– _**Solo espero que nada más pase, aun no tengo crías y con estas estúpidas interrupciones –**_ Dijo Ginonji un tanto irritado.

– _**Solo espera y obtendremos hermosas crías –**_ Dijo Yukishiro a su esposo quien se calmó.

– Pero antes de tenerlas escucharían un pedido – Pidió una voz ajena a la de los 3.

Los dragones voltearon a ver quién dijo esas palabras y vieron a un encapuchado recargado sobre una palmera, los 3 dragones lo reconocieron al instante.

– _**Kuro –**_ Dijeron al unísono los dragones.

– Ha pasado un tiempo – Dijo el ahora conocido como Kuro quien miro a los dragones – Necesito que cuiden de 5 crías humanas – Los ojos de los 2 reyes dragones se iluminaron y en menos de lo que canta un gallo estaban firmando un contrato – EN serio que quieren crías – Dijo con una gota de sudor – Pero advierto, ellos no son solo humanos… bueno 4 sí pero uno es diferente – Los dragones vieron a Kuro confundidos – El último es un Dragon Slayer y su padre fue Igneel.

Los dragones se sorprendieron por esas palabras, pero solo entregaron el contrato con todas las clausulas firmadas y con la recompensa pagada, además de un otra parte firmada y notas, lo que causó otra gota de sudor en Kuro al ver que tanto deseaban una cría los 2 reyes dragones.

– Diré esto como política de la familia Korak, pero saben que en el tiempo en el que pase la misión ustedes podrían tener ya crías – Pregunto Kuro a los 2 dragones quienes respondieron.

– _**No hay problema, además, el ratio de natalidad de un dragón es muy bajo de por sí, así que es posible que tengamos crías propias cuando empiece el contrato –**_ Kuro sabía que eso era verdad, entonces sonrió y sello el contrato.

 _ ***-*-*-*-*JAPÓN 2 SIGLOS DESPUÉS*-*-*-*-*-***_

En una hermosa casa de 3 pisos, se encontraban 5 personas en una hermosa sala, 3 adultos y 2 niñas de no má años.

Uno de los adultos era Zirconis quien no había cambiado nada en todo ese tiempo, pero él estaba sentado en un sillón de una sola persona, mientras que en el sillón familia estaba una hermosa mujer de cabello blanco con ojos azules quien vestía con un vestido tipo abrigo color blanco con partes de lana, quien usaba un sombrero que estaba en la mesa delante de ellos, su piel era tan blanca como la más pura nieve, ella era pase a su vestido, se le definía su pecho Copa-H, ella era la reina dragona Shiroyuki (Está basada en Irisviel de Fate/Zero).

A su lado y con su brazo en su hombre y la espalda del cuello, estaba un joven hombre de no más 20 a 25 años de cabello plateado como la plata al igual que sus ojos, quien llevaba un traje elegante plateado con una camisa de manga corta quien tenía una cara seria y un poco intimidante, él llevaba un collar con el ojos de un lagarto y unas cicatrices en su cuello, él era el rey dragón Ginonji.

A cada lada estaba una niña de 8 años de cabello negro azabache largo que llegaba hasta un poco más debajo del cuello con ojos rojos intenso, un color carmesí, quien tenía un vestido loli gótico que resaltaba su por muy increíble que pareciera, pechos copa-DD, que dejaba a la vista sus piernas que eran tapadas por unas medias blancas, quien en su cabecita tenía una diadema negra con rubíes, todo eso combinado con sus piel morena la hacía ver muy linda y hermosa.

La otra una joven de cabello blanco puro que llegaba hasta un poco más arriba de la espalda con ojos azules como el mar, quien tenía una piel blanca como la nieve, llevaba un vestido estilo princesa color azul que dejaba resaltar su pecho Copa-C quien tenía medias negras y una diadema blanca con zafiros.

Ellas eran las 2 hijas de los reyes dragones en sus formas humanas, la pelinegra era Akami y la peli blanca Aoi.

Entonces de la nada su timbre fue tocado y a la velocidad de la luz, el rayo y el sonido juntos, Kuro ya estaba en la sala con la familia y el guardián de la misma delante de ellos con los niños en brazos y lo que causo una gota de sudor al ver cómo miraban a los 5 magos encogidos en niños, los cuales eran adorados mientras dormían.

– Como pueden desearlos tanto ya teniendo crías propias – Pregunto Kuro con una gota.

– _**Es que los niños son tan lindos –**_ Dijo Ginonji jugando con el cabello de uno de los niños _**– Pero ellos saben de esto**_ – Pregunto ahora serio.

– No, ya que los traje una vez los encontré, déjenlos en un cuarto y dejen esta nota, ellos me invocarán y les contaré todo – Dijo el señor espacio-temporal a los reyes dragones quienes asintieron.

Kuro por su agenda se retiró del hogar de los dragones y regreso a la brecha dimensional, donde leería un libro por mientras, entonces los dragones llevaron a un cuarto con 6 camas medianas con 6 hamacas, un televisor LCD de 79 pulgadas, 4 roperos de roble y muchas cosas más.

Entonces dejaron a los 4 niños en 4 camas y dijeron a sus hijas legítimas que dejaran al grupo de magos.

Un par de horas después, el 1er niño despertó y este fue un niño con un alborotado cabello rosado con unos ojos ónix quien vestía con un suéter rojo con un short azul y una bufanda con escamas de dragón, quien no tenía más de 8 años, él era el hijo del rey dragón de fuego, Igneel, Natsu Dragneel.

El miro a todo el lugar, recordando lo de Acnologia, entonces se paró y miro a su alrededor, solo para captar 3 diferentes olores que lo impresionaron y cuando lo confirmo se sorprendió bastante.

* * *

 _ **Bueno hasta aquí el prólogo, espero que les haya gustado… aunque puede que sea un poco… rígido el inicio, pero es que es difícil, ya que tengo que cambiar en un 100% el anime, ya que como el maga no tiene un final, no me es posible el poder tener toda la información y por ende, buscare otro u otros animes para poder hacer el fic, ya que como no tiene un final es mejor optar en tomar camino inicial de Maken y luego terminarla con otro anime, por ahora no tengo ninguno pero diré algunos en los siguientes capítulos y veré cuales son las mejores opciones.**_

 _ **Una cosa más, como dice en el inicio del fic, no habrá ni Gale ni Gruvia, ya que ya tengo un personaje para Grey y Gajeel y (Risa malvada) será genial… por lo cual también digo que algunas parejas si estarán, aquí abajo las parejas.**_

 _ **Elfgreen, Laxeed (Laxus x Fem.**_ _ **Freed), Usui x Uruchi, (al menos me gusta esta pareja de Maken-Ki), y esos son todos por ahora.**_

 _ **Natsu será un Harem el cual por ahora no diré nada por ahora (Risa malvada).**_

 _ **Pero veamos si ustedes adivinan qué personajes cayeron al mundo Maken con Natsu.**_

 _ **Sin más que decir…**_

 _ **Nos leemos luego.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**_Quiero agradecer a VergilUchiha, Uzumaki 1994 y a Artamiel19 por su apoyo al fic._**

* * *

 ** _Clasificación M: Esto puedo contener escenas fuertes de Lemon, Incesto, Muertes, Palabras desde insultabas hasta lascivas, entre otras cosas, incluso un alto contenido Ecchi o Hard Ecchi, así que ya advertí, ustedes ya están advertidos._**

 ** _Una advertencia más clara: Esta serie será Hard Ecchi y habrá escenas subidas de tono o muy pervertida en todo el fic._**

 ** _Desligue: No soy dueño ni de Fairy Tail ni de Maken-Ki salvo los Oc´s._**

* * *

Hola.- Humano Hablando.

"Hola".- Humano Pensando.

 _Hola.- No humano Hablando._

 _"Hola".- No Humano Pensando._

 ** _Hola.- Dios, Dragón, Alma Hablando._**

 ** _"Hola".- Dios, Dragón, Alma Pensando_**

* * *

 ** _Capítulo 1.- El Inicio._**

En una hermosa y algo destacable casa de 3 pisos se encontraba un joven niño de 8 años de cabello rosado con ojos color ónix, quien estaba con un suéter rojo y un short café, quien tenía además una bufanda con escamas de dragón, él era el joven o más bien niño, Natsu Dragneel, el cual salió de su cama, muy curioso.

– Como es que estoy en cama… se supone que Acnologia… es cierto, pero como es que estoy bien… espera un minuto – Dijo mirando su cuerpo, entonces miro un espejo y se acercó, entonces vio cómo su cuerpo era el de él pero de 8 años, lo que lo sorprendió – Pero qué diablos – Grito un poco despacio antes de ver las otras 4 camas con 4 olores diferentes.

Entonces al acercarse a una cama la vio, como cuando era una niña, su cabello aun largo de color rojo escarlata, pero que dormía plácidamente, su piel blanca como el melocotón, quien llevaba su traje de pequeña, su camisa blanca y una falda azul, ella era Erza Scarlet de 9 años, lo que sorprendió a Natsu.

En otra cama una joven de cabello corto azul corto, su piel blanca quien llevaba una camisa amarilla y una falda roja que llegaba hasta las rodillas, Natsu la reconoció, era su compañera de Gremio, Levy Mcgarden.

En la otra cama una joven de cabello azul corto con una piel muy pálida, quien vestía un vestido color azul mar, quien a su vez llevaba un sombrero, Natsu la reconoció como Juvia Loxar.

En la última cama una chica de piel blanca como el melocotón y de cabello corto rubio, quien llevaba un vestido rojo y un peluche de Plue, Natsu la reconoció como Lucy Heartfilia, entonces noto que como Levy, Juvia, Erza y él, todos habían rejuvenecido, entonces algo sonó y miro la 1ra cama donde salió Erza, quien se acostumbrara a la luz.

– Erza – Nombro Natsu y la presente giro a ver al mago peli rosa tras saber y escuchar la voz de Natsu, pero para su sorpresa no era Natsu o él Natsu que recordaba, sino más bien era un joven Natsu.

– Pero que te paso Natsu – Pregunto Erza al ver al mago.

– Esperaba que tú me lo dijeras – Dijo Natsu al ver a Erza quien no entendía – Mira al espejo – Dijo señalando al espejo y notando que Natsu no fue el único con ese cambio, entonces las demás despertaron y tuvieron ese mismo dilema.

– Entonces dónde estamos, ya que es obvio que no estamos en la isla Tenrou – Dijo Erza y entonces Natsu miro a los alrededores y puso su mano sobre su palma – Apenas te das cuenta – Dijo con una gota de sudor – Como sea, eso es lo 1ro.

– Oigan miren lo que encontré – Dijo Natsu en un estante mostrando una carta.

– Una carta – Dijo Levy sorprendida entonces Natsu se la pasó y la leyó.

"Buenos Días, como ya habrán notado no están en la isla Tenrou, mi nombre es Kuro y soy el mayor de la familia Korak, una especie que vive entre dimensiones, si no lo entienden, somos una familia de magos con poderes para controlar el tiempo y el espacio, de esa manera, los encontré y los lleve a donde están, si quieren saber más, deben invocarme y explicare todo, entonces dejo abajo lo que deben hacer para invocarme"

Nadie sabía qué hacer, pero Natsu ya estaba terminando un círculo mágico con un reloj en el centro de color azul-blanco como decía la carta, entones solo faltaba el cantico para invocarlo, entonces Erza dijo.

– Ya que es la única forma de saber que está pasando, hagamos lo – Entonces Levy empezó a decir el cantico.

 _– "Gran señor del tiempo y el espacio, que todo lo que exista se vea reflejado, que el tiempo se rompa y el espacio se rehaga, con estas palabras lo invoco y quiero que escuche mis plegarias"_ – Y de la nada el circulo empezó a brillar.

Tras unos minutos cuando el brillo se detuvo estaba un encapuchado comiendo ramen en una tasa mientras sostenía su cuerpo con sus piernas en modo de asiento y tenía vino en la otra mano, entonces miro a los jóvenes a su alrededor.

– Acaso no saben leer – Dijo enojado Kuro – Dice en la carta que no me invoquen entre la que es mi hora de comer – Entonces desapareció lo que tenía y miro a los jóvenes – Al menos están bien – Dijo Kuro mirando a los niños.

– Quien eres – Pregunto Natsu y Kuro dijo.

– Mi nombre es Korak Kuro, el hijo mayor de los Korak´s, quien a su vez controlo todo el espacio-tiempo como yo quiera – Dijo presentándose amablemente a los 5 magos, de los cuales lo miraban con sospecha – En serio, pueden creerme o no, pero es la verdad y eso es algo que nada ni nadie puede dudar, pero como me retiro del tema, ahora preguntare… Que es lo que desean al llamarme/invocarme – Entonces hubo un silencio.

– Donde estamos – Pregunto Erza al encapuchado delante de ella.

– Este es el mundo Maken y están en la casa de ciertas personas – Dijo Kuro pero confundiendo a los magos.

– Cuando dices otro mundo… te refieres que estamos en otro Fiore como Edolas – Pregunto Lucy a Kuro y este movió al cabeza de lado a lado negando.

– Esto es más complicado Lucy Heartfilia – Dijo Kuro pero Lucy se impresiono.

– Como sabes mi nombre – Pregunto Lucy a Kuro quien respondió.

– Yo lo sé todo sobre ustedes, se más de ustedes que ustedes mismos, yo conozco la historia de inicio a fin de todas las personas de todo los mundo, conozco su pasado, presente y futuro y no solo la de esta vida, sino la de todas sus versiones, desde la de Edolas hasta las de otros mundos, pero explicar eso es muy complicado – Dijo Kuro a los jóvenes niños.

– Podría explicarnos de una manera sencilla – Pregunto Levy curiosa como de costumbre.

– Sabía que preguntarías eso y si la hay – Dijo Kuro entonces saco un lápiz y mágico y empezó a dibujar – Para empezar, ustedes saben que existe otros mundos como Edolas no – Pregunto y vio como asentían los magos – Bien, pero ese no es el único mundo existente – Eso sorprendió a los magos – Esto será un poco largo, pero es importante que lo sepan… El mundo donde ustedes crecieron y vivieron se llama Dimensión Earthland, pero no es la única dimensión que existe – Eso confundió a todos – Una dimensión es donde personas y mundos diferentes al vuestro, con personas que no tienen nada que ver, que no son magos, donde no existe la magia, donde no hay humanos y el mundo acabo, muchos mundos existen… una forma de ver las dimensiones es como un bosque lleno de vida, con más de 100 millones de árboles – Los niños entendían eso incluso Natsu, por eso estaban sorprendidos – En cada árbol hay una historia y esa historia crea mundo diferentes y los pueden ver como ramas – Entonces dibujo un árbol grande con muchas ramas –Cada rama es un mundo diferente, donde una historia es diferente.

– Como que – Pregunto Natsu.

– En una rama de su dimensión Igneel no desaparece, Jellal no es malo, Zeref es bueno, Igneel muere antes de conocerte y otro dragón te entrena, no eres un asesino de dragones sino uno de dioses, tu no entras a Fairy Tail sino a un gremio oscuro, Ur sigue viva, Layla no muero, ustedes viven como personas normales en un mundo sin magia, Edolas, entre otras – Los jóvenes estaban cada vez más impresionados al escuchar cada dimensión, entonces Levy pregunto.

– Entonces como se llama el tronco – Pregunto Levy sacando una sonrisa en Kuro.

– A ese mundo se le llama la "Línea Primaria" y es el centro de todo los mundos, de donde todo el tiempo existe, si algo le pasara, entonces sería el fin de todos los mundos, como si explotara y todas las ramas desaparecieran – Los niños entendieron que era muy mala idea el que algo le pasase al tronco – Continuando con la explicación – Dijo Johan entonces dibujando un río que conectaba los arboles – En este bosque existe un rio o laguna como lo quieran ver, llamado la **_[Brecha Dimensional]_** la cual conecta otros mundos, pero solo se puede acceder a ese lugar con un poder que lo permita ya que de lo contrario, el cuerpo de las personas que entren, se evaporaran de la existencia y morirán – Los niños se sorprendieron de lo peligroso que era el viaje de dimensiones – Y es ahí donde los encontré flotando y los rescate – Eso los dejo aún más impresionados – Debido a que estaban desmayados hubieran muerto antes de llegar a la dimensión Maken, la cual es donde están – Explico Kuro – Cuando los vi, note que venían a este mundo y dije "Si es lo que el destino quiere, que así sea" y los traje a este mundo.

– Hay posibilidad de volver a casa – Pregunto Lucy a Kuro.

– La hay… pero no puedo hacer nada por ello, ya que me es imposible – Dijo preocupando a los magos.

– Que quiere decir eso – Pregunto Juvia a Kuro quien dijo.

– Hay reglas que todo el mundo sigue y entre ellas está el bloqueo de magias, gracias a la magia de la Fairy Sphere de Mavis, no puedo regresarlos a su mundo, tendrán que esperar a que pase la magia de la Fairy Sphere y de esa manera volver a su mundo, hasta entonces se quedaran en este mundo – Explico Kuro a Juvia.

– Cuanto tiempo tardara – Pregunto Natsu.

– En el tiempo de Earthland 7 años, cuanto tiempo pase en este mundo, no lo sé con exactitud – Los magos miraban curiosos al mago del tiempo – Cada mundo trabajo bajo sus reglas, por ejemplo, en este mundo pueden pasar 40 años y en Earthland apenas 5 minutos – Dio un ejemplo Kuro que los sorprendió – Claro es un ejemplo, pero no digo que sea falso.

– Entonces como regresaremos y si pasan 100 años – Dijo Lucy preocupada.

– No pasara nada – Dijo Kuro tranquilo llamando la atención de todos – Con mi poder los enviare el día que el hechizo termine con su cuerpo en el que estaban, por lo cual no importa si envejecen, cuando regresen serán jóvenes otra vez – Eso asombro a los magos – Bueno mi tiempo se termina y tengo trabajo que hacer, pero antes de irme, aclaro, esto, esta es la casa de unos amigos y ustedes vivirán como sus hijos, ahora los 5 son hermanos legítimos y vivirán con grandes… "personas" – Dijo un poco dudoso de lo último – Bueno me voy, le dejare lo demás a ellos – Dijo creando un portal y retirándose.

Los magos no sabían cómo reaccionar ante eso, la persona que estaba delante de ellos se fue pero con muchas preguntas a los magos, quienes no sabían nada de nada, hasta que la puerta en su espalda se abrió mostrando a 5 personas, quienes eran un peli verde de nombre Zirconis, una hermosa albina de nombre Shiroyuki, un pelo plateado de nombre Ginonji, una niña de la edad de Natsu, Lucy, Levy y Juvia de cabello blanco de nombre Aoi y una joven de la edad de Erza de cabello negro de nombre Akami, esa era la familia de los reyes dragones.

 ** _– Me imagino que Kuro ya se fue verdad –_** Pregunto el rey de la plata entrando en la habitación, entonces volteo a ver a los niños y se presentó **_– Buenas tardes, mi nombre es Ginonji y ella es mi esposa Shiroyuki, mis 2 hijas Aoi y Akami y mi guardián como mejor amigo, Zirconis, es un gusto conocerlos –_** Dijo amablemente el joven peli plata, entonces los niños devolvieron la presentación.

– Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Lucy Heartfilia – Entonces Lucy se inclinó en señal de respeto.

– Mi nombre es Levy Mcgarden – Dijo ahora la peli azul copiando lo que hacía su amiga.

– Juvia Loxar un placer – Dijo Juvia bajando la cabeza.

– Erza Scarlet es un gran placer – Dijo con seriedad e imitando a sus compañeras y solo faltaba Natsu.

Pero Natsu solo miraba a los 5 delante de él, las chicas lo miraban raro al verlo no hablar y entonces sus mejillas se sonrojaron un poco al ver la seria cara de Natsu, el cual analizaba de arriba abajo a los presentes, una mirada seria en su cara con unos calmados ojos, lo que le daba una imagen más madura a su joven él, que en serio era algo no solo nuevo sino impresionante para las magas, hasta que Natsu abrió la boca.

– Ustedes son dragones – Dijo más en forma de pregunta a los 5 presentes, haciendo que las chicas se dieran una palmada en la cara al escuchar pregunta más estúpida, pero entonces Ginonji respondió.

 ** _– Estas en lo cierto –_** Eso hizo que las incrédulas jóvenes miraran a Gin **_– Yo soy Ginonji el Ginryuou (Rey dragón de la plata), un rey dragón y esta es mi forma humana, con la cual puedo vivir entre humanos –_** Dijo y como prueba de la verdad, 2 grandes alas salieron de su espalda como una cola de gran tamaño y longitud, ambas de un color plata **_– Claro que no soy el único dragón aquí –_** Dijo entonces Zirconis hablo.

 ** _– Yo soy el Dragón del jade –_** Dijo sacando 2 alas y una cola color jade.

 ** _– Mi nombre es Shiroyuki y soy la Hyoryuujou (Reina dragón del hielo) –_** Entonces en su espalda salieron 2 alas y una cola blanca como la nieve.

 ** _– Ellas son nuestras hijas, Aoi la Shiroryu o Hikariryu también puede ser el Hakuryu (Todos significan dragón blanco) –_** Dijo Shiroyuki señalando a su hija de blanco cabello.

 ** _– Y ella es mi hija la Akaryu (Dragón Rojo), sino también la Kuroryu o la Yamiryu (Este significa Dragón negro o de oscuridad), ambas son correctas –_** Dijo Gin señalando a Akami quien sonrió delicadamente.

– Yo soy Natsu Dragneel y soy hijo de Igneel, el rey dragón de fuego – Dijo con mucho orgullo y su típica actitud encendiendo su mano en fuego de dragón, pero los 3 adultos se sorprendieron al escuchar las palabras del chico.

 ** _– "Conque E.N.D, ha" –_** Pensó Ginonji aun con su sonrisa **_– "Creo que me divertiré cuidándolo" –_** Entonces dijo – ** _Sí, conocemos a Igneel y sigo pensando que no hay dragón más digno de llevar el nombre del rey dragón de fuego que él –_** Entonces Natsu tras escuchar eso pregunta.

– Sabes dónde esta Igneel – Entonces Gin miro el estómago de Natsu y sonrió

 ** _– No lo sé con certeza, pero no creo que este muy lejos de ti –_** Mintió a medias el dragón **_– Pero ahora aclarare algo –_** Dijo serio el dragón y los niños lo vieron **_– A partir de ahora vivirán con nosotros y serán de la familia, así que desde hoy son hermanos y hermanos de Aoi y Akami, nosotros, yo y Shiroyuki sus padres y nos deben llamar de manera respetuosa, ya sea Okaa-san, Kaa-chan, Okaa-sana, Hahaue, Chichiue, Otou-san, Otou-sama o Papá si desean –_** Dijo con una sonrisa entre alegre y muy alegre.

– Porque – Pregunto Lucy.

 ** _– Los estamos cuidando, los alimentaremos, los llevaremos a la escuela y los criaremos, eso nos hace aun políticamente a los ojos de la ley, en sus padres o tutores y nos gusta más el que nos vena como padres, así que llámenme papa desde ahora –_** Dijo con una sonrisa.

Los magos suspiraron, Natsu no sabía qué hacer, padre solo 1 y ese era Igneel, pero por algún motivo, como si la voz de Igneel le hablara, este fue el 1ro en aceptar y la vida de los magos empezó con los dragones.

 ** _*-*-*-*-*7 AÑOS DESPUÉS*-*-*-*-*_**

En la misma casa de la familia de reyes dragones, se encontraban en la sala comiendo pacíficamente Natsu y las 4 chicas que vinieron con él, Erza, Lucy, Levy y Juvia como sus nuevas hermanas Aoi y Akami.

Las cuales debido a su arduo entrenamiento empezaban a cambiar y era un poco diferentes de como eran en Magnolia.

Lecy aun conservaba su estilo de pelo y solo había cambiado en otras áreas, ahora unos centímetros más alta y tenía unos pechos Copa-C, pero su crecimiento se notaba más en su trasero donde era un poco más grande, el cual volvía loco a muchos chicos con gustos por los traseros, después estaban Lucy y Juvia quienes tenían su cabello largo, Lucy atado en una cola de caballo y Juvia suelto como ondulado, Juvia tenía una tez más clara que la de Lucy que era blanca, pero lo más llamativo eran sus pechos que ahora eran de copa-DD cuando antes eran de copa-CC y sus traseros eran grandes como siempre, entonces estaban Aoi una de las hermanas de Natsu hijas de Ginonji, quien su largo cabello blanco con mechas azules y sus hermosos ojos azul mar, con unos pechos Copa-E y un gran trasero como el de Juvia y Lucy.

Las 2 quienes eran las "Reinas" eran Akami y Erza, Erza tenía su largo cabello escarlata que tapaba su ojo izquierdo mientras que Akami la mayor rival de Erza tenía su cabello color negro como la noche sin estrellas con mechas rojas como el vino que también tenía su flequillo tapando su ojos izquierdo, Erza tenía unos pechos de Copa-D y ahora posee unos pechos comparables o igual de grande que los de Akami quienes eran de una copa-I con unas delgadas cinturas y un perfecto trasero, ellas eran algo muy cercano a unas diosas.

Pero su apariencia no era lo único que cambió sino también su fuerza ya que Levy podría darle pelea a Gajeel, Juvia y Lucy le darían pelea a magos como Gajeel y Grey y Natsu que solo era igualado por, Aoi, Akami y Erza y los 4 podrían darle pelea a Makarov, Gildarts, Jellal y Laxus juntos.

Pero aun así había algo que Natsu tomó como raro, ya que las chicas aun actuando raro por eso.

Ya que las chicas tuvieran un sonrojo en la cara, no debía pasar, pero así era y no era para menos, ya que en la sala frente a ellos estaban sus padres, Ginonji y Shiroyuki desnudos con sus intimidades unidas una con la otra mientras se embestían y besaban, en pocas palabras estaban teniendo Sexo descontrolado frente a sus hijos.

Se preguntaran porque un par de dragones tan respetados y con el título de reyes dragones pueden estar haciendo tal amoroso como pervertido acto lujurioso en frente de sus hijos… ese es el mismo motivo por el cual Levy y Juvia esperaban desde Octubre hasta Enero para estar con Natsu… La época de celo de los dragones.

Sí, Ginonji y Yukishiro tenían su época de celo, pero como en muchos casos, este era adelantado ya que faltaban 2 semanas para que empezara la temporada de sus padres, pero por su fuerza suele afectarles más o desde antes.

Incluso Natsu quien era un poderoso Dragon Slayer sufría por ese motivo, ya que debía buscar una pareja o parejas que lo aguantaran y usualmente eran juvia o Levy o incluso su madre adoptiva Yukishiro si Ginonji no estaba o el mismo dejaba que sucediera por diversión, ya que Ginonji era una persona de mente muy abierta.

Aunque siempre era serio e imponente en los momentos más necesarios, como lo era hablar con sus hijos, como lo hizo con Natsu para que no se dejara llevar por cosas malas.

Hablando del peli rosa el cual comía todo con normalidad, era ahora más fuerte y un poco más maduro, pues ya conocía del tema acerca de lo erótico, del amor, entre otras cosas, ya que sabía muy bien todo eso por su padre quien se tomó su tiempo explicando a su joven hijo.

Claro que las parejas fueron a su gusto, ya que Levy pasó los 7 años junto a Natsu entrenando todo el tiempo y Juvia se unió unas semanas después de su llegada a esa dimensión y aun recordaba cómo pasó.

 ** _*-*-*-*-*FLASHBACK: 1 SEMANA DESPUÉS DE LLEGAR*-*-*-*-*_**

Nos encontramos en el cuarto de los hermanos Dragneel, donde estaba Juvia triste y por ende el cielo afuera era de la tormenta que había afuera y amenazaba con tirar el cielo bajo el mundo.

– Etas bien – Pregunto Natsu preocupado por su compañera de gremio y su "hermana".

– Sí lo estoy – Dijo Juvia nada convincente.

– Dinos que te molesta – Pidió la maga de rojizo cabello a su amiga.

– No es nada – Dijo una vez más Juvia.

– Sino lo dices, te haré cosquillas Juvia – Dijo Natsu con sus manos listas y Juvia sabía que si eso pasaba, solo Erza lo podría detener y no lo haría.

– Está bien – Dijo ella ya aceptando que tenía que hablar – Quiero ver a Grey-sama, es injusto que Juvia este aquí y alejada de Grey-sama – Reveló el motivo, aunque todos se lo imaginaban, aunque Erza no entendió la situación como Lucy y Levy.

– Me lo he preguntado, pero porque Juvia sigue intentando estar con Grey cuando ya tiene novia – Juvia se quedó de blanco y congelada tras esa pregunta – No me digas que no lo sabías.

– Juvia no lo sabía, desde cuando Grey-sama consiguió una pareja – Pregunto Juvia casi al borde del colapso mental.

– Desde hace ya un mes – Dijo Lucy con algo de pena.

– No puede ser – Dijo aún más deprimida y haciendo que el cielo aumentara su fiereza, entonces la paciencia se fue – Juvia esta… jajajajajajajaja – Empezó a reír.

Natsu con su paciencia ya a su límite empezó a hacer cosquillas a Juvia quien no dejaba de reír y sonrojarse, entonces cuando Natsu se separó Juvia respiraba con dificultad.

– Ya te calmaste – Pregunto Natsu y Juvia lo miro – No sé qué es lo que haya hecho ese idiota por ti, pero encontraras a alguien mejor, solo búscalo y lo encontraras, así que no llores por un idiota como Grey, solo párate y busca a una persona que si valga la pena amar – Dijo suavemente el peli salmón que hizo que Juvia se quedara más roja que las demás chicas.

– "Es en serio Natsu" – Pensaron Juvia, Erza y Lucy.

– "Esos libros románticos que ha leído conmigo sí que han servido" – Dijo Levy igualmente sonrojada por las palabras de Natsu.

– Ya se, Levy y yo practicamos con una magia que tal si te nos unes – Dijo el mago con una sonrisa en la cara.

– Juvia acepta su invitación – Dijo ella con una dulce sonrisa y ocurrió.

Una corriente eléctrica ocurrió cuando el mago pelirosa tomo su mano, era una sensación extraña pero muy cálida y no le disgustaba, al contrario, le encantaba ya que era un calor que nadie ni Grey le había dado.

– Vamos Juvia – Dijo con una sonrisa corriendo con cuidado para no tirar a Juvia.

– Juvia está detrás de usted, Natsu-sama – Dijo ella con extrema felicidad.

 ** _*-*-*-*-*FIN DEL FLASHBACK*-*-*-*-*_**

Entonces Natsu termino de comer junto con sus hermanas.

– Entonces qué es lo que pasara – Pregunto Natsu curioso sobre las palabras de su padre.

 ** _– Sí bueno ya es hora de que conozcan más personas y vean más lugares, así que los inscribí en una escuela que sé que les gustara –_** Dijo Ginonji – ** _Es la academia Tenbi y es Mixta desde este año así que disfrutenla._**

Dijo a sus hijos quienes asintieron.

– Vaya ánimos los suyos – Dijo Gin con cierta molestia.

– Bueno lo mío nunca fue el estudio – Dijo Natsu.

– Realmente no me impresiona lo de ir a la escuela – Dijo Lucy.

– Yo si estoy deseosa de ir – Dijo Levy muy contenta.

– Yo estoy feliz si voy con Natsu-sama – Dijo Juvia tomando del brazo a Natsu.

– Una escuela eh – Dijo Erza pensando en cómo sería.

Gin notando cada una de las reacciones sonrió, realmente era algo único el ser padre de tan buenos hijastros.

 ** _– Y ustedes hijas –_** Pregunto Gin a Aoi y Akami.

– Con gusto iremos si Natsu-Nii asiste – Dijeron abrazando a su hermano mayor.

 ** _– Entonces está decidido –_** Dijo Gin con una sonrisa.

* * *

Ya era de noche y todo el mundo estaba en sus cuartos, salvo por Lucy quien estaba bañándose en esos momentos, pero un olor llegó a su sensible olfato y miró la puerta.

– Pasa algo To-san – Pregunto Lucy a un Ginonji quien estaba sentado del otro lado de la puerta.

 ** _– No lo sé, pasa algo –_** Respondió Gin a su hija.

– A que te refieres – Pregunto Lucy confundida.

 ** _– Sabes que los padres son buenos encontrando información casi invisible u oculta de sus hijos –_** Lucy no entendía a que iba esa rara platica **_– Estas bien con eso –_** Entonces Lucy estaba cada vez más confundida.

– No entiendo a qué te refieres – Dijo nerviosa como confundida – "No se habrá dado cuenta verdad" – Pensaba la maga.

 ** _– Sí me he dado cuenta –_** Lucy se impresiono cuando su padre respondió a su pregunta mental ** _– Y no, no tengo poderes psíquicos_** – Dijo Gin una vez más leyendo los pensamientos de su hija **_– Contesta a mi pregunta, ¿Estas en serio bien que solo Levy, Juvia, Erza, Aoi y Akami sean las hembras de Natsu?, ¿Está bien que Natsu no te tome como a una mujer para él y solo te vea como alguien cercana?, ¿Que solo seas Luce y ellas sean sus esposas?, ¿En serio estás bien con eso? –_** Pregunto Gin la única cosa que Lucy no quería oír.

Ginonji sabía que en su espalda detrás de la puerta Lucy estaba llorando silenciosamente, pero si no lo decía jamás se atrevería a seguir, era necesario para que su hija sea feliz, entonces dijo.

 ** _– Ese joven con quien saliste te aseguro que no espera que regreses y ya estará con otra mujer, pero debes de pensar que es obvio, no hay nadie que crea que una persona que crea que ha desaparecido hace 7 años siga esperando o creyendo que su amada regresara –_** Dijo Gin y obtuvo una respuesta.

– Claro que la hay ** _–_** Dijo Lucy firmemente – Existe ese idiota que creería que regresaría que siempre me amaría y que no me olvidaría, ese idiota quien es dulce, tiernos, que ayuda a todo el mundo con una estúpida pero linda sonrisa existe y esta con otras mujeres y es obvio que no estoy feliz, yo quiero estar en sus brazos con sus labios unidos a los míos y con cálido abrazo estar a su lado todo el tiempo – Grito Lucy a su padre.

 ** _– Entonces que harás –_** Pregunto Gin **_– Continuaras con tu novio quien pudo haberte engañado ya o decidirás amar a la persona que amas de verdad –_** Entonces escucho.

– Prepárense chicas no dejaré que se queden con mi Natsu – Dijo decidida Lucy.

 ** _– Vaya las chicas tienen un poderoso nuevo enemigo, Shiroyuki estará muy feliz de tener a alguien en Octubre –_** Dijo divertido el dragón al saber lo que pasará en la época de celo de su hijo.

– Me sorprende que realmente dejes a tu esposa dormir con otro hombre – Dijo Lucy con una gota en su nuca – Y más con tu hijo.

 ** _– Y porque no, no es NTR, ya que yo lo acepto y además fui quien chantajeo a Natsu para que lo haga, ya que soy de mente abierta, que mi esposa siente la verga de nuestro hijo en un trío, cuando no estoy o simplemente dándome un vista de cómo es poseída por otro hombre es excitante –_** Dijo Gin con una estúpida sonrisa – **_Además no es problema, Natsu y yo la tenemos casi del mismo tamaño así que no hay perdida y me divierto de múltiples maneras con otro hombre y para que mi esposa no sea follada por cualquier idiota, quien más que mi hijo para darle placer a mi lado a mi esposa –_** Dijo con mucho orgullo el rey dragón.

– Espero que Natsu no salga con esos gustos – Dijo Lucy seriamente.

 ** _– Lo dudo –_** Dijo Gin a Lucy **_– Natsu es un joven muy territorial como yo de joven, pero mi mente abierta nació con el tiempo con los humanos y ya que Natsu es al revés, él es muy celoso y posesivo, es posible que si intente una que otra vez un trio con otro joven pero solo si es muy cercano_** – Dijo Gin al saber la naturaleza de su hijo **_– No creo que eso pase en un largo tiempo pero tampoco diré nada –_** Dijo levantándose **_– Ahora si me lo permites tengo que ir a cogerme a mi esposa y ver si me da otro hijo… Y una última cosa –_** Dijo Gin a su hija **_– Quiero que mi nieto sea una niña 1ro –_** Y salió del baño.

Y en la bañera estaba una decidida como sonrojada Lucy en búsqueda de su amado dragón peli rosa.

* * *

 ** _Y con esto termino el capítulo de hoy, pero no se preocupen porque es 2ble capítulo así que disfrútenlo con todo gusto este y el siguiente._**


	3. Chapter 3

Hola.- Humano Hablando.

"Hola".- Humano Pensando.

 _Hola.- No Humano Hablando._

 _"Hola".- No Humano Pensando._

 **Hola.- Ser Sobre Natural Hablando**

 **"Hola".- Ser Sobre Natural Pensando.**

 ** _Hola.- Demonio, Ángel, Caído, Alma Hablando._**

 ** _"Hola".- Demonio, Ángel, Caído, Alma Pensando._**

 _"Yo que soy el más fuerte…".- Rezo o cantico de poder, magia o lo que sea._

 ** _[Karyu no Hoko].- Nombre del ataque._**

 _[Se busca en la oficina a…].- Mensaje de megáfono._

 _**Se ha liberado**.- Narrador de algo._

* * *

 ** _Capítulo 2.- El Duelo: Caballero y Diosa vs Dragones._**

En un hermoso y basto campo que era parte de un internado académico, la cual se había vuelto Mixta desde hace poco tiempo, la cual era la academia Tenbi, pero en uno de los lugares donde usualmente eran departamentos, estaba una casa de casi 5 pisos con barias habitaciones, 4 baños, con televisión, consolas y muchas cosas más.

Esa era la habitación de la familia Dragneel, la cual fue pagada por sus tutores la familia Hirotsuki (Luna de color), para que vivieran sus 7 hijos y las personas que sabría la directora y amiga de Gin haría vivieran con ellos.

En un cuarto se encontraba el mago peli rosa favorito de todo el mundo y héroe del fic, quien dormía plácidamente mientras abrazaba a una sonrojada Lucy, ya que Natsu cuando dormía tenía la manía de abrazar algo para recordar a Happy, pero debido a los dulces que comía solía llevar a Natsu a un mundo de dulce y terminaba por tocar las partes erógenas de sus acompañantes féminas que solían adentrarse a la cama de Natsu y hacer que los abrase y Lucy era la victima de hoy.

Lucy entonces se aferró más al mago, sabía que debían ir rápido a clases para poder estar en la ceremonia de entrada a los nuevos alumnos, pase a todo eso, no quería alejarse, ya que una de las cosas que más le gustaba aparte de estar con Natsu es cuando él la disfrutaba, pase a que siempre soñaba que apretaba o comía cosas suaves y blandas.

Pero cada diablo tiene un santo que lo repela.

La puerta del cuarto de Natsu se abrió mostrando a una joven maga peli roja de ojos chocolate quien vestía una camisa de color azul con mangas largas donde al final tenía líneas blancas, con una capa blanca con una línea roja, además de un corbata verde con 2 líneas blancas y una falda blanca que llegaba un poco más arriba del muslo junto con unas medias negras y zapatos de tacón alto, Erza Scarlet entro en el cuarto del mago peli rosa, donde vio como no solo no estaba despierto (Lo que de cierta manera la hacía feliz) sino que también Lucy estaba con él.

– Lucy se hace tarde, apúrate a cambiarte o bañarte, yo despertare a Natsu – Dijo la peli roja a la maga rubia.

– Ya voy – Dijo sin ánimos la maga de espíritus celestiales – Bruja – Dijo en un susurro cuando paso a su lado por saber el verdadero motivo de su ida.

Erza no dijo nada, ya que no la culpaba, si alguna tuviera el poder haría lo mismo y actuaria igual y dado que salvo con Natsu, nadie era más fuerte que ella, entonces nadie podía detenerla, entonces rápidamente se acercó a Natsu y se acercó a su oído.

– Despierta Natsu- Susurro eróticamente la maga peli roja al oído al mago, quien al no sentir nada en su mano, agarro a Erza y la tiro sobre él.

Entonces puso una de sus manos en el pecho derecho y su otra mano en su trasero izquierdo y empezó a oprimirlos, haciendo gemir a la maga más fuerte de Fairy Tail quien siempre esperaba poder despertar al mago y estar en esos fuertes brazos que la salvaron en la torre del paraíso, con esos brazos que la salvaron de Laxus, en el pecho de quien siempre la protegió de Jellal, incluso cuando aún amaba al mago peli azul, Natsu hizo que lo olvidara, ya que como Lucy, Erza también tuvo su plática con Gin.

Erza puso su rostro en el hombro de Natsu, entonces Natsu sintió un delicioso aroma que le encantaba, por lo cual abrió los ojos y miro a Erza sobre él con su cabeza descansando en su hombro y con sus manos en su pecho y trasero, entonces empezó jugando más rápido y rudo, provocando más gemidos.

– Buenos días mi hada – Dijo Natsu a Erza quien solo levanto la cara y miro a los ojos a Natsu.

– Buen día – Dijo mientras gimió una vez más cuando Natsu apretó más fuerte el trasero de Erza – Detente o no podremos ir a la ceremonia – Dijo dulcemente la maga.

Natsu dejo que Erza se parara y se arreglara la camisa, entonces se paró y tomo el uniforme escolar masculino el cual consistía en una camisa blanca que Natsu dejo los 2 1ros botones abiertos bajo una camiseta de manga larga color azul oscuro y un pantalón azul oscuro y unos zapatos, en su cuello una corbata verde que representaba que era un alumno de 2do grado y de ultimo su bufanda que para su sorpresa no estaba sirviendo como un extraño tipo de sostén para las chicas ya que usualmente una lo usaba para cubrir sus pechos y dejaban un buen olor en ella.

Ambos tras arreglarse bajaron y vieron a 5 hermosas jóvenes, estaba Lucy con su cabello largo rubio que era atado en una cola de caballo que iba al lado derecho, quien vestía con el uniforme escolar que dejaba resaltar sus pechos copa-E y sus medias blancas largas encajaban con su piel blanca como melocotón, Seguido estaba Juvia quien con su cabello largo ondulado quien portaba su uniforme escolar y como a Lucy encajaba con sus pechos copa-E y con unas medias negras detonaba su hermosa pálida piel quien además de usar su uniforme portaba un sombrero y esa era Juvia.

Levy quien era la más pequeña entonces se le veía bien y bastante… normal, con su cuerpo y sus pechos Copa-CC pero quien llevaba su uniforme escolar y unos lentes rojo en su cabello corto azul, aunque lo más llamativo era su regordete trasero oculto muy bien en la minifalda que llevaba, entonces pasamos a Erza quien con su largo cabello escarlata era una diosa, su uniforme estaba abierto en el centro dejando ver no solo la camiseta sino un poco su pecho copa-F que sin duda era algo que resaltar sin mencionar su perfecto trasero, pero aun cuando era una diosa, era letal si alguien que no fuera Natsu la tocara, ni su padre se atrevía a hacer algo en contra de ella.

Las ultimas 2 y las hermanas Aoi quien tenía el cabello blanco largo que legaba hasta un poco más arriba de la espalda, que era de un color blanco como la nieve más pura, quien tenía una piel tan blanca que parecía irreal, ella usaba su uniforme escolar, pero dejando los botones de la camisa y camiseta abiertas mostrando un poco su escote que era Copa-E y su trasero que competía con el de Erza, ella vestía unas medias blancas como sus zapatos de tacón, Akami era básicamente lo contrario casi en todo, desde su piel morena con lápiz labial sabor fresa en sus labios, el cual obtuvo de Erza, su largo cabello negro con las puntas rojas quien tapaba su ojos derecho con un flequillo, Natsu entendió que el uniforme era mágico, al ver como el uniforme lograba suprimir los pechos Copa-J casi cerca de la Copa-K como su madre, quien a su vez usaba medias negras como sus zapatos de tacón, quien además usaba una cadena.

Natsu sin duda pase a que jamás fue un pervertido, Ginonji a comparación de Igneel, le enseño sobre lo que era el amor, el deseo y más, Natsu era Natsu y eso era casi una ley, pero le gustaba ver a las 6 personas delante de él, no porque fuera un pervertido, sino por el motivo por el cual Gin solo tenía una esposa… Su corazón fue llenado durante 7 años por las personas delante de él.

Entonces alguien toco la puerta, Natsu sorprendido abrió la puerta y se sorprendió, delante de él una hermosa joven de la edad de Erza con un cabello negro azabache y unos hermosos ojos azules eléctrico, quien tenía su cabello negro y largo atado en una cola de caballo dejando también su lado derecho de la cara con unos mechones de cabello y si lado izquierdo dejando ver su frente, quien vestía el uniforme escolar de la escuela que dejaba resaltando los pechos copa-H que poseía esa persona, la cual miraba para arriba para ver la cara de Natsu, el cual sonrió.

– Ha pasado mucho tiempo Haru-nee – Dijo Natsu a su vieja amiga de la infancia.

Amaya Haruko, la amiga de la infancia de los 7 hermanos, aunque solo fuera una del grupo de los 7, ya que tenían a otros 2 amigos más, pero en eso ella dijo.

– Ha pasado mucho tiempo, Na-chan – Dijo con una sonrisa de alegría al ver a su viejo amigo.

– No me llamas de esa forma – Dijo un sonrojado Natsu por la vergüenza de ser llamado como cuando eran niños.

– Pero Na-chan siempre será Na-chan – Dijo divertida Haruko a quien veía como su hermanito menor.

– Buenos Días Haru-Nee – Dijo Lucy al ver a su vieja amiga.

– Lu-chan, Levy-san, Juvia, Er-chan, Aoi-san, Aka-chan, ha pasado un largo tiempo – Dijo Haruko feliz de ver a sus amigas.

* * *

Haruko y la familia Dragneel caminaba hablando alegremente sobre cosas que pasaban en la vida, hacía más de 3 años que no se veían, ya que Haruko tuvo que mudarse por el empleo de su padre y ahora estaba dentro del instituto Tenbi, lo que sorprendió a los magos, ya que no se esperaban reencontrarse con ella en ese lugar, pero no se quejaban, hasta que llegaron a un puente y algo los detuvo.

Era un joven con una cabellera inpeinable rubio y unos ojos azul mar quien llevaba el uniforme escolar masculino, que a su vez tenía un collar con una serpiente negra a su lado estaba una hermosa joven de la edad de Erza quien llevaba el uniforme femenino, tenía el pelo largo lacio negro y unos ojos de color avellana que tenía en su cara casi inexpresiva, que mostraba como Juvia y Lucy un cuerpo que dejaba casi nada que decir, unos pechos de Copa-F y una delgada cintura y un gran trasero.

Natsu y los demás reconocieron al hombre, era su viejo amigo y con eso solo faltaba un compañero para que todo el grupo vuelva.

– Oe Saji – Llamo Natsu a su viejo amigo Saji Genshirou, el cual volteo al escuchar su nombre y ver quien lo llamaba.

– Natsu – Dijo levantando la mano y chocando los 5 con Natsu.

– Ha pasado mucho tiempo.

– Sí, 3 años, como vuela el tiempo y que tan pequeño es el mundo.

– Eso es cierto, pero… – Dijo Natsu mirando a la belleza que competía con Lucy y Juvia a lado de Saji – Quien es tu novia – Pregunto curiosa provocando un sonrojo en la inexpresiva cara de la chica, Como en Saji.

– Ella no es mi novia, es mi prima – Dijo Saji sonrojado por el comentario.

– Ah ya veo – Dijo Natsu para preguntar otra vez – Entonces como se llama tu novia – Y nuevamente el color rojo en sus caras.

– Mi nombre es Shinra Tsubaki y soy la prima de Saji – Se presentó la joven de cabeza roja.

– Encantado de conocerte, novia – Y el rojo no desapareció.

Entonces los 10 amigos caminaban hablando de tonterías y riendo, como conociendo a la prima de Saji (Y si alguien no se dio cuenta, si son los de DxD), entonces en pleno camino vieron algo que los sorprendió.

Una hermosa joven de cabello un tanto corto que llegaba un poco arriba de la espalda color naranja que tenía los ojos verde pantano quien vestía el uniforme escolar femenino y que bien formaba su pecho Copa-D, su delgada cintura y su bien formado trasero y ella era la última del grupo, entonces cuando alzo la mirada se alegró al ver a sus 9 mejores amigos y entonces salió corriendo.

Los jóvenes al verla sonrieron y vieron que la pandilla se reencontró mágicamente, y como todas las veces que se veían, la joven salto sobre Saji y lo beso en los labios, mientras que por ya estar acostumbrado, rodeo la espalda y profundizo el beso.

Tras acabar una sencilla línea de saliva los unía de sus labios, para los Dragneel era algo muy visto, incluso Haruko al saber lo cotidiano que era para ella, a la única que si le molesto fue a Tsubaki.

– Ha pasado mucho tiempo, Takumi (Fem. Takeru) – Dijo Natsu saludando a la peli naranja.

– Sí ha pasado mucho, Natsu-san, se han vuelto muy lindas, Er-chan, Lu-chan. Le-chan, Ju-chan, Aoi-san, Aka-chan, Haru-Nee – Dijo a las jóvenes delante de ella – Y te has vuelto más fuerte, Saji-sama – Dijo mientras se pegaba más a Saji.

– Se podría saber quién eres – Pregunto molesta Tsubaki a la peli naranja.

– Yo soy Oyama Takumi, amiga de la infancia y comprometida de Saji y vecina y amiga de la infancia de la familia Dragneel y Haruko-Nee y tú – Pregunto un tanto será al ver que el brazo de Saji era tomado por los brazos de la chica.

– Soy Shinra Tsubaki, prima de Saji – Dijo aferrándose más a un sorprendido Saji.

– Ya veo, entonces llevémonos bien – Dijo sujetando el otro brazo de un sorprendido como sonrojado Saji.

– No te preocupes amigo – Dijo Natsu a Saji y este lo miro – Aun es fácil, solo espera y veras que 2 no será nada cuando tengas una docena – Saji no entendió lo que quiso decir – Me recuerdas a mí – Dijo cuándo puso la misma caras que Saji cuando Gin le hablo sobre el romance, lo erótico y como debe ser un dragón – Bueno vamos, que se nos hace tarde para la ceremonia.

* * *

El grupo de 11 personas entro en la escuela, pero sonó un aviso por un altavoz.

 _[A todos los miembros del consejo estudiantil se les llama para que se preparen par ale reunión en el gimnasio]._

– Vaya me tengo que retirar – Dijo Haruko confundiendo a los demás – Es que soy miembro del consejo estudiantil, nos vemos luego – Dijo mientras corría.

Los 10 amigos estaban en un silencio abrumador al no saber qué hacer y cómo llegar al gimnasio, ya que Haruko se fue sin decirles algo, por lo que optaron con seguir a los demás alumnos.

Tras un rato de caminar estaba un poco artos, ya ni gente veían y aún estaban perdidos, entonces suspiraron, hasta que Saji encontró la respuesta y se acercó a un árbol, donde estaba una joven con el tamaño de Levy pues era pequeña de cabello dorado atado en 2 colistas y tenía unos hermosos verdes ojos, quien llevaba el uniforme escolar femenino, el cual dejaba ver unas pantis blancas porque estaba de cabeza y la falda no podía romper las reglas de la gravedad, entonces Saji se acercó y se puso un poco sonrojado.

– Disculpe – Llamo pero la chica lo ignoro – Disculpa – Volvió a llamar y lo mismo – DISCULPE – Ahora grito y la chica entones al perder la concentración cayo.

Saji trato de atraparla entonces cuando casi cae, Saji la atrapa, pero paso algo que no se esperaba y eso fue que al caer, los 2 cayeron y sus labios se unieron, entonces al verse los ojos, el azul mar y el verde pasto de los 2 se perdieron durante unos segundos en el otro, antes de separarse del otro.

– Lo siento, no fe mi intención – Dijo Saji inclinando su espalda – Mi nombre es Saji Genshirou y soy nuevo, ya que ni yo ni mis amigos sabemos cómo llegar al gimnasio pensaba pedir una indicación, en serio, no pensaba en nada raro – Decía un sonrojado Gen a una sonrojada y un poco enojada joven rubia.

– Himegami – Eso confundió a Saji – Mi nombre es Himegami Kodama y si vas por ese camino y continuas todo recto llegaras al gimnasio – Entonces señalo el camino y Saji se lo agradeció.

 _ **– Esta bien eso Ojuo-sama –**_ Presunto un espíritu con una cabellera de fuego.

– Sí ya que creo que me podre vengar muy pronto – Dijo Himegami al espíritu que solo obtuvo una gota y no dijo nada más.

* * *

Los 10 hermanos llegaron con suerte a tiempo para el inicio de la entrada al instituto, así que buscaron sillas donde los 10 se sentaron, con Saji en medio siendo abrazando posesivamente por Takumi y Tsubaki, Natsu con Akami y Erza quienes ganaron piedra, papel o tijera y obtener el derecho de sentarse a sus lados y con Levy teniendo la bufanda de Natsu por ser la 3ra ganadora, pase a que la usaba más para abrazarla y se la prestaba a Juvia quien estaba a su lado, entonces apareció en el escenario la persona a cargo de la escuela y amiga del padre de Natsu y demás.

Una hermosa joven mujer que no pasaba los 25 de cabello violeta corto que no llegaba más allá de la nuca y unos ojos rojizos quien vestía con una camiseta roja-violeta de manga larga que además usaba una minifalda negra, las cuales resaltaba sus pechos Copa-I y sus perfectas caderas como su gran trasero que era perfecto con su cuerpo.

Saji y Natsu se sonrojaron por lo no solo bella sino hasta erótica directora delante de ellas.

\- Hola a todos soy su directora, mi nombre es Rokujou Minori, y antes que nada, felicidades a todos los alumnos por entrar a la academia Tenbi, es un gusto tenerlos en esta escuela, pero antes del todo, tengo que contarles algunas cosas de esta escuela – Dijo la directora de manera muy animada.

– Realmente creo que esto no será algo normal – Dijo Saji.

– Mi padre y el tuyo lo escogieron, en serio piensas que es normal – Dijo Natsu dando un punto clave en eso.

\- En realidad no estoy acostumbrada a dar largas charlas, por lo cual ir directo al punto, el lema de la escuela es _"Mentalidad, Belleza y Físico"_ y eso significa que física y mentalmente deben ser fuertes pero nunca perdiendo su belleza, este lema seguirá siendo así, incluso si nuestro colegio haya sido pasado como uno Mixto – Dijo la directora a los estudiantes – Esta idea es para que nuestros alumnos y alumnas entrenen entre sí, mientras ellos siguen las reglas, pueden elegir entre _"Enamorar" o "Batirse en duelo"._

– Te lo dije – Dijo Natsu a Saji.

– Maldita sea – Dijo Saji.

– Puede que algunos no lo sepan, pero es en estos momento donde el baile de las Kagura-Hime y un torneo para saber quiénes serán los próximos usuarios de los 8 Maken-Kis (Objeto/arma mágica) – Todo el mundo no sabía cómo reaccionar a esas palabras, bueno más que nada los hombres – Energía espiritual, poder mágico, hay muchas formas de llamar a este poder pero nosotros simplemente los llamaremos _**[Elementos],**_ pero… no piensan que sería muy prometedor si se hacen con uno de los 8 Makens y con el poder del Elemento – Dijo la directora como si fuera un discurso de villanos – Pero como no tenemos los Makens originales y solo son 8, entonces les daremos a cada uno de ustedes un Maken que vaya con su personalidad y su forma de ser… pero no me escuchen y mírenlo por ustedes mismos – Dijo la directora muy animada.

– Maldito viejo de mierda – Dijo Saji maldiciendo a su padre.

– Ya me lo venía venir viejo demente – Dijo Natsu.

– Ahora mencionare 6 nombres, 2 serán escogidas de antemano y 4 sacadas de esta caja – Dijo mostrando una caja con papeles dentro – Entonces las 2 seleccionadas son de la clase 2-B No. 6 Kunia Galette y de la misma clase 2-B No. 7 Shinatsu Azuki, las mencionadas suban al escenario detrás de mí – Dijo señalando el escenario donde estaba parada – Ahora veamos los 4 nombres – Dijo metiendo su mano en la caja – De la clase 2-A No. 20 Himegami Kodama contra… – Dijo sacando otro papel – Él novato Saji Genshirou – Y el nombrado maldijo a su padre en voz alta, lo que causó un silencio mientras se paraba y como Kodama caminaba.

– Cuando regrese le partiré la cara – Dijo Saji caminando y Natsu se para – Y tu – Pregunto, Natsu solo apunto al escenario.

– La 3ra persona es… – Dijo con un papel en la mano Minori – Natsu Dragneel – Y ambos caminaron hasta estar a la espalda de la directora – Su oponente… – Entonces se quedó callada – Espada Love – Dijo con algo de sorpresa y… ¿miedo?

Entonces subió al escenario una hermosa joven de 3er año, de cabello rubio como el de Lucy atado en una cola de caballo atado con una tela azul, quien llevaba el uniforme escolar femenino de la escuela y una espada, ella tenía un cuerpo idéntico al de Erza, salvo su cabello y ojos, Natsu noto como su cuerpo no solo desprendía mucho poder sino que era físicamente idéntico al de Erza, lo que llamo la atención tanto de Natsu como de Erza, pero la de ella por su espada, además de que Natsu sentía un gran poder en ella, lo que lo hizo sonreír.

Entonces las 2 1ras chicas se pusieron en frente, una era de cabello azul ondulado largo atado en una cola de caballo, sus ojos eran de un color azul eléctrico quien portaba el uniforme de la escuela, la otra era una pelirroja de cabello corto que no pasaba el cuello, quien tenía los ojos morados y una bandita arriba de su nariz, ambas viéndose cara a cara.

– Antes de empezar el combate, este solo durará 3 minutos, además de tener un equipo médico por si acaso, así que pueden ir con todo – Dijo Minori a sus 2 alumnas.

\- Ojojo, que nos enfrentemos en este lugar, aun cuando no podemos terminar la otra pelea, no crees que sea el destino, no crees Azuki-chan - Dijo la peli azul.

\- Si, con esto podemos arreglar eso de una vez y por todas – Dijo la pelirroja a su contrincante.

\- Ojojo, pero no crees que hay cosas que podemos hacer en este "Duelo de demostración", así que sin importar que, si yo gano, me lo devolverás – Aposto la joven peli azul.

\- De acuerdo, ya que eres una obstinada jovencita, si yo gano, tú dejaras de hacer duelos respecto a ese tema – Dijo Azuki.

\- Bien, que empiece el duelo – Dijo la directora.

\- Entendido – Duelo aceptado – **_[Espada Mágica: Guadaña]_** – Dijo la joven peli azul desvainando una espada y convirtiéndola en una guadaña y lanzando una ráfaga de aire.

– "Increíble una espada que parece ser una guadaña al lanzar energía" – Pensaron Saji y Natsu al ver eso.

\- La espada mágica –Guadaña – Es un Maken que usa el poder de emitir una onda de impacto, según el deseo de su usuario, de tal manera que su ataque pareciera una guadaña – Explicó la contrincante de Godou, Himegami.

\- Ya veo – Dijeron Natsu y Saji pero sin entender cómo diablos es eso posible.

\- Aunque con alguien que tiene al "águila feroz", esa velocidad no es nada – Dijo Kodama.

De la nada la peli azul miro al cielo y observo a la pelirroja, la cual estaba casi en pleno vuelo, lo que sorprendió a todos, para luego ver como la peli azul cargaba aire y la lanzaba, pero la peli roja logró moverse impulsándose en el aire con las botas, siendo posible escuchar "Tacón Mágico: Halcón.- Remontar" y después quedar a espaldas de la peli azul y cuando ella girara, viera el pie de Azuki a centímetros de su cara.

\- Bien, eso es suficiente – Dijo la directora – La ganadora de esta batalla es Shimatsu Azuki.

\- No puedo creerlo, perder contra ella de nuevo – Dijo desanimada la joven peli azul.

\- Ey, es tu culpa por no haberte concentrado y hablar mucho durante el duelo, acaso no sabes que las palabras no son poder en una pelea – Dijo Azuki, enojando a Galette tras decir esas palabras al sentí como su rival se burlaba – Si no hubieras bajado la guardia en ese momento, entonces habrías esquivado ese último ataque fácilmente – Dijo Azuki a su oponente – Sabes deberías olvidarte de eso de una vez.

\- Tienes razón – Dijo Galette a Azuki – Oh mi pobre oso de peluche, a partir de ahora, mi pobre peluche será abrazado fuertemente pro Azuki-chan mientras sus lágrimas caen a la almohada – Dijo la peliazul con ganas de molestar a Azuki, lo que rápidamente logró.

\- "Esto está lejos de ser normal, cuando vea a ese anciano lo matare… pero ahora que hago, no quiero lastimar de seriedad a mi ponente cuando tiene un cuerpo tan pequeño y frágil como ese a esa Loli" - Pensaba Saji preocupado por lo que pudiera suceder.

\- Oye – Llamó la atención de Saji la loli rubia que conoció en la mañana – Pareces nervioso, eso no es bueno, relaja tus hombros, no querrás dar una pelea peor que las de ellas, ¿verdad?, además basta con que te pongas en pose de Karate y deja que me haga cargo, así nos evitamos problemas.

\- "Todo estará bien… ¿verdad?, aunque su oponente sea Himegami-senpai… Hmm, sigo preocupada" – Pensaba Haruko al ver a uno de sus "hermanitos" y su compañera apunto de pelear.

Himegami se retiró al estar cerca el tiempo de combatir entre los 2.

\- "Ahora me vengare, no solo vio mis pantis, sino también robó mi 1er beso y por alguna razón tengo ganas de golpearlo hasta la muerte" – Pensaba Himegami por un motivo que sería el ser llamada algo parecido a Loli en la mente de Saji.

 _\- En qué piensa Ojuo-sama –_ Pregunto el espíritu de fuego a su señora.

\- Preocupado por mí, Dios del fuego… no te preocupes, no lo matare…. Al menos no por ahora – Dijo Himegami a su espíritu – Dios del rayo.

\- _Qué pasa_ – pregunto un espíritu de pelo rubio parado con una ropa parecida al espíritu de fuego pero rojo y con ojos amarillos, que dejaba libre electricidad.

\- Quiero que pongas una bomba de rayo temporizada en el corazón del chico, por lo que veo, él no sabe cómo contrarrestar ataques de **_[Elemento]_** Y tampoco ha aprendido sobre cómo defenderse, así que solo es cuestión de tiempo para que muriese.

\- _Ojou, cree que es demasiado por un simple chico que solo le vio las Pantis y le robo su 1er Beso, no se ha metido con usted, no le veo nada de gracia y menos si es delante de tanta gente –_ Decía el espíritu de fuego.

\- Lo sé, pero mi sangre y mi cuerpo no se sienten cómodo con él, se alteran y siento que es lo que debo hacer – Explicó Himegami a su espíritu al sentir cierto malestar por Saji.

\- Bueno Novato, da tu mejor golpe – Anímico la directora a Saji, sin saber cómo iría la pelea.

Entonces los 2 se miraron y esperaron.

La 1ra en moverse fue Himegami corriendo con electricidad en sus manos, entonces el instinto de Saji se prendió y salto hacia delante y dejo pasar a Himegami, entonces en la tierra se alejó a su espalda y miro a Kodama quien miraba con algo de asombro al rubio, entonces el corrió contra Kodama y ella contra Saji, ella con electricidad y él con su puño desnudo.

Un choque entre ambos puños y una explosión se desato, entonces la cortina de humo se hizo presente y de ahí 2 sombras salieron done en el lado izquierdo salió Kodama con su labio cortado y su puño con quemaduras y Saji en el derecho intacto.

Las personas estaban sorprendidas, entonces Saji corrió a una velocidad inhumana y golpeo el estómago de Kodama, luego la pateo en la barbilla y la alzo, entonces golpeo el estómago y cuando Kodama se aquero hacía adelante para tocar su estómago, Saji con un salto en giro pateo la cabeza de Kodama al suelo y salto quedando a la espalda de Kodama con su pie derecho atrás y el izquierdo un poco más cerca del cuerpo, el cual estaba curvado y sus ojos mostraban los de un depredador viendo a su presa.

Kodama se levantó y se volteó a ver a Saji entonces junto fuego en su boca y lanzo una poderosa llama de su boca, lo que sorprendió todos, más a los senpais al pensar que era demasiado, pero eso cambio cuando Saji se paró y empezó a juntar aire en su boca e inflaba el estómago, entonces con sus manos enfrente de su boca grito [Hoko] y potente rugido de fuego negro azabache salió de la boca de Saji y choco contra el de Kodama.

Ambas flamas luchaban, pero las negras llamas de Saji tomaron el control y supero el fuego que se dirigía a Kodama, la cual no pudo moverse a tiempo.

Tras la explosión, todos estaban preocupados por eso, hasta que el humo desapareció y mostró algo que hizo sonreír a la familia Dragneel y eso era que Saji cargo de princesa a Kodama mientras sonreía, mientras que Kodama quien había cerrado los ojos al ver el cercano ataque se sorprendió y se sonrojo un poco al ver que era cargada por Saji, entonces él dijo.

– Lo lamento, tengo la manía de que si una pelea es interesante me dejo llevar y suelo ir con todo – Se disculpó el joven rubio con una cálida sonrisa dedicada a la loli rubia quien se sonrojo – Con esto la batalla termino – Y como si sus palabras fueran órdenes.

– Con esto la batalla termina con la victoria de Saji Genshirou – Dijo Minori al ver que Kodama se encontraba en los brazos de Saji.

– "Así que no intervino en la pelea, ha" – Pensó Saji al oler el aire y encontrar un aroma muy conocido.

Entonces Saji bajo a Kodama cuando ambos estaban lejos del escenario para la próxima pelea, entonces Kodama quien estaba sentada en una silla que pusieron para los que ya participaron, estuvo mirando a Saji.

Su expresión tranquila, sus suaves ojos azules y su sonrisa, se sonrojo, entonces decidió dejar de ver a Saji y mirar la pelea donde se encontraba el 2do novato y la usuaria más poderosa de toda la escuela.

Natsu y Espada se miraban cara a cara, ambos con una sonrisa retadora.

– "Ahora sí que estoy preocupada, el oponente de Na-chan es Espada" – Pensaba Haruko al ver a su hermanito menor frente a su senpai y la más poderosa de toda la escuela.

– Las reglas son las mismas, la pelea durara 3 minutos – Dijo Minori pero en un cambio de actitud dijo – Pero si llego a considerar que le pelea ya no debe continuar, la detendré – Dijo mirando a Espada quien como Natsu solo asintieron.

Ambos se prepararon para le pelea, Natsu mirando si Espada sacaba su espada, pero no fue así, ya que se puso en pose de batalla, lo que hizo hervir la sangre de Natsu.

– Eres fuerte – Dijo Natsu a su oponente que se impresionó al escuchar eso – Pero no pienso perder, ya que ahora mismo, Moete Kita Zo (Estoy Encendido) – Dijo chocando su puño con su mano con una gran sonrisa.

Una vez la batalla empezó, el 1ro en salir corriendo fue Natsu, Espada quien se movió para esquivar, fue lanzada a volar y Natsu tenía un pie en donde estaría el estómago de Espada en ese momento.

– Que rápida, usar su espada en el mango para detener mi patada – Dijo Con una sonrisa y más cuando Espada se levantó y miró a Natsu.

Natsu volvió a correr y Espada repitió el acto, pasando a una pelea de puños y patadas, donde ambos competían en fuerza igualada, entonces Natsu se agachó en un giro y trato de tirar a Espada, pero ella salto y pateo la cara de Natsu, quien se aferró al suelo y evito ser llevado por la poderosa patada, entonces salto de un lado evitando el golpe con una espada enfundada.

Natsu sonrió, sí que se estaba encendiendo, entonces Espada libero lo que Natsu creo era su Maken, la cual era una Katana larga, la cual concentraba un enorme poder mágico en ella.

Natsu al ver eso, noto como la directora se preparaba para meterse, entonces él decidió jugar en serio también.

Natsu bajo su cuerpo y separó sus piernas y entonces puso sus manos atrás de su espalda, llamando la atención de todos, entonces empezó a dejar liberar lo que la maestra y muchos pensaron era Elemento y cuando abrió la boca, un rugido se escuchó.

Natsu entonces dio un potente rugido y un gran mar de llamas se hizo presente, a la vez que un forma astral aparecía un enorme dragón rojo con el estómago amarillo quien tenía varias heridas con un gran cuerpo, un cuerno en la cara y 2 en la espalda de la nuca, sus ojos brillantes amarillos como sus enormes y afilados colmillos.

Natsu entonces se rodeó de fuego y se paró normalmente, estiró su mano y ínsito la pelea entre el caballero.

Espada acepto el reto y se convirtió en la típica pelea de **_[Dragón vs Caballero]_** y Natsu con su fuego de dragón chocó contra la espada la cual creo una onda de choque, se alejó y se preparó para un combo, pero entonces Espada apareció frente a él y empezó a dar rápidas estocadas que hasta a Erza impresionaron, pero Natsu las esquivaba o usaba sus brazos para evitar que tocara puntos vitales.

Cuando estuvo en perfecto equilibrio, se "tropezó" y con su pie pateo la barbilla de Espada y con sus manos en el piso mientras empujaba su cuerpo, este se alejó del suelo y pateo a Espada en el estómago mandandola a volar, mientras logro pararse.

Entonces movió su cabeza y una estocada de aire paso a su lado, entonces miró a Espada quien estaba bien, entonces corrieron sin escuchar las palabras de Minori, entonces Natsu junto fuego en su pie derecho como Espada Elemento en su Katana y ambos se lanzaron contra el otro.

Pero antes de poder tocarse, se detuvieron a unos centímetros, pues había una persona en medio de los 2 ataques y ella era Minori, lo que sorprendió a Natsu.

– Dije que los 3 minutos ya pasaron – Con eso Natsu bajo su pie y Espada enfundo su Maken.

– Fue una buena batalla – Dijo Espada con una sonrisa en cara por ver a un fuerte y poderoso guerrero.

– La próxima vez no perderé – Dijo Natsu seguro pero confundiendo a todos menos a Minori y Espada como a Erza quienes si notaron el motivo de esas palabras.

Pero todo se respondió cuando en el 5to paso, desde su pierna derecho hasta su hombro derecho se cortó como mantequilla y sangre empezó a salir de ahí, pero con Natsu aun sonriente.

Entonces las batalla terminaron, peor muchas personas ahora se interesaban por los magos que pelearon ese día, lo que les provocaría muchos problemas más adelante.

* * *

 ** _Bueno con esto el 2do capítulo de los 2 capítulos que publicare hoy._**

 ** _Qué les pareció las peleas, espero que les haya gustado, ya que pensé en quienes debían pelear y contra quién y cómo vieron la mujer más fuerte de Tenbi apareció contra el guerrero más fuerte de la familia Dragneel y el reencuentro de un viejo amigo y conocer a nuevos amigos._**

 ** _Saji también tendrá su Harem por cierto, estos son los Harems hasta este momento._**

Natsu: Erza, Lucy, Levy, Juvia, Aoi, Akami, Haruko, Espada y Minori.

Saji: Tsubaki, Takumi, Kodama, Azuki, Inaho y Galette.

 ** _El Harem crecerá conforme los personajes aparezcan._**

 ** _Una cosa muy importante, antes de continuar con el fic y es que necesito que respondan o aunque sea una persona esto: Como Maken solo tiene a Kamigami creo se llamaban así la organización, necesito crear otra organización y he pensado en las siguientes, se pueden tomar d si desean, sisolo digan el nombre de la organización y este se convertirá en una saga._**

 ** _Organizaciones:_**

 ** _1.- Espadas/Arrancar´s._**

 ** _2.- Gotei 13._**

 ** _3.- Vandenreich._**

 ** _4.- Akatsuki._**

 ** _5.- Los Súper Novas._**

 ** _6.- Baroque Works._**

 ** _7.- Shichibukai._**

 ** _8.- Familia Don Flamingo._**

 ** _9.-CP9._**

 ** _10.-Los 7 Homúnculos (Los de Fullmetal Alchemist de la 1ra versión)._**

 ** _11.- Los Bijuus._**

 ** _12.- Aldeas Ocultas._**

 ** _Espero que me digan que organización/es desean como enemigos después de derrotar a Ouken._**

 ** _Sin más que decir, nos leemos luego._**


End file.
